KSI
|nickname = KSI KSIOlajidebt JJ Folabi Babatunde BlindMaster69 Sir Theodore III HelpMeGetGood |gtacolor = Hot Pink (until October 2015) Black (after October 2015) |Facebook = @KSIOlajidebt |Twitter = @KSIOlajidebt |other_media = Spotify Reddit Instagram Sidemen Clothing GFUEL |joindate = 24 July 2009 |subscribers = 20.9 Million (Main) 8.1 Million (Second) 460K (VEVO) 6.81 Million (Sidemen) 2.94 Million (MoreSidemen) |mainchannel = KSI |sidechannel = KSIOlajidebtHD KSIOfficialVEVO Sidemen MoreSidemen |years_active = 2008–present }} KSIyoung3.jpg 12534660_533626303468704_1970130587_n.jpg|ksi and his brother deji KSIyoung2.jpg Ksiyoung.jpg Olajide "JJ" Olayinka Williams Olatunji (born ), better known as KSIOlajideBT or simply KSI (previously stylized as K.S.I), is a YouTuber, musician and a boxer who is a member of the Sidemen. History Personal life KSI has a younger brother named Deji, who is also an online YouTube personality. Their parents are Jide and Yinka Olatunji. Both his brother and his parents have featured in various videos on his channel. JJ and Deji also have a notable uncle and a maternal grandfather who died before JJ was born. JJ and his family have all said that he was a shy person as a child and an introvert. This changed once he began uploading on YouTube. He has previously lived in South East London with Miniminter, Vikkstar123 and Zerkaa in the Sidemen House (and the former Sidemen House) from 2014 to 2019. He now lives with in a flat with Simon, whom he has known since the age of 11. Together they attended Berkhamsted School, a private/independent school in Hertfordshire. Relationships Seana Cuthbert KSI had a well-publicised relationship with Seana Cuthbert, and the two made several videos together in the early years of his channel. They split in mid-2014 after being together for around two years. He revealed the news in a video entitled "Googling Myself" released on 4 September 2014. KSI remained adamant that they were still "close friends" and that she's one of the "coolest" girls he had ever met. The rest of the Sidemen often joke about his break up with Seana in their videos by also saying that they are getting back together. During the "Sidemen Beef", wroetoshaw had a line in one of his diss tracks claiming KSI and Seana broke up because he cheated on her. This is unconfirmed. PewDiePie KSI is also known for clashing with famous YouTuber PewDiePie around mid-2016 in the midst of the site's infamous "drama" craze. KSI initially grew bad blood towards Kjellberg since he was one of several big YouTubers who criticised the craze as changing the YouTube community for the worse and creating an aggressive atmosphere between other YouTubers. KSI came out against this stance, calling PewDiePie a hypocrite for releasing monetised videos about drama. Additionally, KSI was wronged by Kjellberg when he accused him of copyright-striking a video of his since it used one of his songs. This led to a series of tweets from KSI where he stated that his music label, not him, filed the strike and that Kjellberg was attempting to make KSI look bad. The two continually fired shots at one another through Twitter. One such tweet involved KSI claiming that Kjellberg's girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin, would break up with him and get with KSI. The beef was somewhat revived when KSI teamed up with RiceGum in a feud against Kjellberg, with himself and RiceGum reportedly working on a "diss track" together against him (one that currently has yet to be released). Despite this, KSI came to Kjellberg's defense during the infamous fallout of the media portraying him as an anti-Semite and Nazi as a result of some "offensive" jokes he made, stating that he sympathized with Kjellberg since he knows what it's like to be in that spot. Ever since then, both KSI and Pewdiepie have admitted in their videos that they respect each other with KSI saying "we're both good YouTubers, if anything there's a level of respect there" and Pewdiepie saying [https://youtu.be/uxd3Grp-UqE?t=551 "he's a level headed dude and I do respect him"]. ''In one of his videos, Pewdiepie even went as far as to say that he would love to have a beer with KSI if he ever meets him IRL. Lois KSI had a notable ex-girlfriend in 2017. During their relationship, JJ tried his best not to expose her to the public, due to personal reasons and fears that she would be harassed. On 31 July 2017, KSI had an interview with Caspar Lee about his career and revealed that he has a new girlfriend. He said that no one can find who she is and that he doesn't follow her on any social media. On 1 August 2017, DramaAlert released a photograph of KSI and his girlfriend, holding hands. They had their backs to the camera. On 2 August 2017, Deji created a video named ''REVEALING KSI'S NEW GIRLFRIEND. In the video, Deji claims that she is an American musician - and Instagram-famous persona - Jean Watts. This was obviously false. As the "Sidemen War" started, Behzinga and W2S "roasted" KSI for not showing his girlfriend anywhere. In October 2017, KSI released a new video titled Mauritius With My Girlfriend. In the video the two are seen in Mauritius and KSI actually revealed her face for the first time. He revealed her name to be Lois. However they broke up about a month later. Television and Media *In his YouTube career, KSI has faced controversy of matters such as sexual harassment, when he "motor-boated" Brandy Brewer at Eurogamer, and his "rape face" which he has addressed and regrets doing. Due to these matters, he faced quite a lot of backlash and was ousted from certain events. *After becoming a particularly iconic figure in the British media industry, KSI has been invited to appear on numerous television shows, most recently on the comedy series Backchat, hosted by comedian Jack Whitehall. This special was broadcast on BBC Two on Boxing Day 2015. *In addition to television appearances, KSI started to break through into the "comedic" interviewing of movie stars, including Matt Damon and Ryan Reynolds. He hosted a series broadcast on his YouTube channel titled Pass the Pad, in which he plays computer games with celebrities including Tinie Tempah, Jamie Oliver and Rio Ferdinand. *A film titled Laid in America was premiered on 26 September 2016. The film starred KSI and fellow YouTube personality Caspar Lee. The film is about two foreign exchange students in America who, on their last day in the country, go on a bizarre quest to lose their virginity. However, with over half a million people downloading the movie illegally it is unlikely there is going to be a sequel in the future. Trivia *KSI is one of the richest YouTubers in the world having an estimated net worth of $20 million. *KSI has a combined total of 29 million+ subscribers across his two YouTube channels. *KSI lost his virginity at the age of 19. *"KSI" stands for "Knowledge Strength Integrity". He got these words tattooed on his body in 2017. *He once lost over 2 billion views by privatizing 1,000+ of his videos when he took a break from YouTube in 2017. *He was the first British YouTuber to receive YouTube's'' Diamond Play Button''. He was also the first person of colour to receive the award. *He bought a Lamborghini Aventador in 2014 and also owned a Porsche Cayenne (which was allegedly more of a "practical car"). *In his "Googling Myself" video, KSI revealed that he is agnostic (neither believing in nor disproving the existence of a god). *KSI's parents are Nigerian, but he considers himself to be British, as he has lived in the UK for his whole life. *KSI took a hiatus in February 2017 when he stopped uploading videos for 5 months. He took a break again later in that same year to train for his fight against Joe Weller. *KSI is a fan of Arsenal F.C. *KSI was the online face of Sport Relief in 2014. *For some unknown reasons, KSI hates Christmas. *Like his brother, he has a peanut allergy. *His nickname, '''JJ', ''is suspected to mean Jide Junior, his old second channel. External links *KSI on Wikipedia *KSI on Wealthy Gorilla *KSI on Spotify Category:Musicians Category:Males Category:The Sidemen Members Category:The Olatunji Family Category:Boxing Related Category:YouTubers Category:Sidemen Beef-related Category:British